


Does That Ring a Bell?

by quizzletriangle3



Series: The T*m N**k Diaries [1]
Category: Animal Crossing New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Capitalism, I Made Myself Cry, Other, Porn, capitalism kink, he fucks a bag of bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizzletriangle3/pseuds/quizzletriangle3
Summary: Tom Nook is a tired man. He cannot handle it anymore. He needs release. Whatever the "cost" that release comes with.I made this in quarantine too. I read this to people and we cried reading it, from laughing so hard. Please enjoy, I guess.
Relationships: Tom Nook/Bag of Bells, Tom Nook/Bells
Series: The T*m N**k Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688683
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Does That Ring a Bell?

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NINTENDO AND I WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO MY FRIENDS, MY MOM, MY BRAIN, GOD, AND YOU.
> 
> Thank you tho like lmao

The crisp sound of a redbull echoed within the tent as Tom Nook opened the can with hooded eyes, he was no longer able to hide how tired he was from his nephews. The people he worked with outside of the island were asking him how he was doing more often and over the phone people were more polite when he answered than they were before. Tom was tired, he knew it, his office knew it, and now so did his customers. Except this bitch.

The tent entrance rustled as his latest consumer came inside the haven. Tom nodded politely as they stared ahead with vacant eyes, a triangle nose, and never spoke an actual word. He forced a smile as they spun slowly in a circle in the tent. He never knew what that villager was thinking and he honestly wondered if they were being controlled by an ulterior force to make them move and behave in the sporadic way they did. He no longer believed in God but who knows, maybe there was someone out there, just controlling random customers of his. He tried to ignore them as they came up and sneezed repeatedly on him. He did not know what he did to deserve this, but he dealt with it. The villager went over to the machine he had set up to redeem Nook Miles and use ABD, they were there for a while, presumably transfering funds to get ready for the next day when he would close down the tent in order to build the new center. They printed a few tickets and left. As they left Tom did a little wave and mustered his remaining energy to smile fondly as they left for the night.

He went back to his book on dealing with inner turmoil for a few moments when he noticed there was a small bag on the floor by the entrance to the tent. He gently put his book down on the DIY table and walked over to it to examine it. When he picked it up it felt a little heavy, it was brown and made of burlap with a red ribbon cinching it closed. He turned it in his hands until he noticed the black star that was printed onto the bag. “Shit,” he muttered. The villager must have dropped the bag of bells as they were leaving. Tom knew he should give it back to them but it was already 2 in the morning, and they usually stopped roaming around this time so he wouldn’t want to interrupt them if they were sleeping like he presumed they would be doing.

He made his way back to his stool and gently tossed the bag onto the table, picking up his book right after. He sat down and got back to reading, picking up on chapter six, which was “how to recognize when you need a break,” and he occasionally sipped on his energy drink to keep himself awake. Every now and again he would eye the door and the bag to see if the villager had come back to pick up their belongings yet. After about 20 minutes he began to just stare at the bag. Tom started to contemplate the existence of bells and working all the time to keep the economy flourishing. The villager and his other customers definitely drove the economy forward with their purchases, and by having them pay back large sums of debt they were able to essentially give them money back through purchasing the goods that they provided them with, and thus the customer could continue to spend and get their money back. Enough about how economics should work though, Tom was still staring at the bells long after the thoughts of economic prosperity had passed. He began to look at it until his eyes crossed, he would blink to fix it and then look at it again until it began to look like Isabelle, one of his close friends and employees.

Tom then began to think about the bells inside of the bag. How each one could glisten gently in the moonlight and reflect sharply in the sun. There were probably at least a thousand of the coins in that bag. The bag could hold a lot, up to 99,000 bells at a time. It was fascinating how much the bag could hold and how each coin was being gently caressed by it. He could feel his heart rate increasing the more he thought about the bag of bells, but he assumed it was just the energy drink, or maybe even the thoughts of capitalism that was causing the reaction. When he felt himself thinking more, inappropriate thoughts, he broke his gaze with the bag and hurriedly tried to read the book again.

“To see if one needs a break you must ask yourself, what would I do with that break?” The sentence said. Tom kept having to reread the paragraph, each time he kept forgetting to retain the information and only thought of counting the bells on the table. After the seventh time trying to read the paragraph he put the book down and walked over to the bells.

“What harm could there be if I just count it?” Tom said quietly to himself as he reached out slowly for the bag. His hand touched the soft ribbon, and he gently held it as he motioned to untie it. The ribbon fell in almost a slow motion to the table, the bag sifting gently as the restraints were removed. A slight jingle from within the bag signified the bells were there and ready to be counted. Yet Tom couldn’t remember to count them. He stood staring as a light reflected from within. There were more than a thousand bells in the bag. Each one delicately crafted, a beautiful token of the economy he strived so hard to protect and maintain. He salivated just a little at the thought of putting one in his mouth and biting it gently to check its validity. He slapped himself a little at that thought, he should not be thinking this way about not only money in a bag, but his customer’s money in a bag they accidentally left in his tent. He walked away from the bag and around the small room quickly. It was nearly 3 am, he was just tired, he tried to reassure himself. He wasn’t _attracted_ to a bag of bells. He wasn’t, he knew he wasn’t. That didn’t stop his eyes from making contact with the bag every time he thought about it, if anything it encouraged it.

He felt his penis harden like a bell every time he looked over at the bag. He had to stop himself but he didn’t know how. The color, the smell, the economic implications, it was all so alluring to him. It drew him closer and closer until in a blind fit of passion he grabbed the bag and tossed it to the floor. The bells poured from the bag onto the ground. He couldn’t control himself anymore, he grabbed whatever coins he could, put them one at a time to his lips and gently sucked and nipped at each one. His cock pulsated in pleasure each time his teeth felt the hard metal resist underneath his teeth. It wasn’t enough, he put them one in his mouth and sucked harder and harder until his saliva tasted like nickel. He spit it out onto the dirt floor and hurriedly removed his pants, the belt buckle getting caught a few times as he tried to unhook it.

He needed these bells, he knew he did, he needed them everywhere around him, _in_ him. He threw his pants to the side, his penis exposed to the air. That didn’t matter yet, he had bells to focus on. He grabbed a handful with his left hand and laid down in the dirt. With his right he would grab one bell, lick it slowly with his tongue and then reached down between his legs to put the bell at the base of his asshole. He would use some force, but he would put the bell in his anus, trying to relax the hole to accept the coin whole. He repeated the licking and putting the bell in his ass over and over until he felt nice and full. “I’ve become a bag,” Tom whispered to himself. He would clench himself around all 22 bells, feeling a wave of pleasure rush through his mind each time his muscles tightened and relaxed around the gold. He sat up gently and put 2 bells in his mouth, sucking and spinning them gently with his tongue. He felt 24 bells in his body and felt like a young man on Wall Street once again. He laid down as he grabbed the half full bag from the floor.

It was time he had paid attention to his cock. He gently put the bag around his member, the cold touch of the bells making him shiver with the contact of metal on skin. With both hands he moved the bag up and down his girth. He quickened the pace to make the bag jingle as it bounced on his lap. With the speed and his thrusts into the burlap he felt himself coming closer and closer to orgasm. He put the bells in his mouth to either cheek and clenched his asshole in preparation for his release. The build up kept coming and his right hand moved to pull at the hair on his head. The touch of the bells on his hard cock and the pull of his hair pushed him over the edge. He released himself into the bag of bells and he could he a clinking of metal as his cock pulsated with each contraction, forcing his semen out of him and into the bag. When all of him had left, he dropped the bag to the floor and panted.

He knew immediately he needed to clean up his mess and issue a new set of bells and a new bag to give to the villager tomorrow. He sat up quickly and spit out the bells from his mouth. He didn’t know how he would get the bells out of his asshole yet, but he needed to clean up this mess first. He stooped down to look at the bag and assessed the damage he had done. His eyes opened wide in surprise as he noticed that there were no traces of semen within the bag, if anything it felt heavier, as if more bells had been put into the bag. “Did I ejaculate more bells?” He said in shock to himself. He pushed that thought aside as he cleaned up his mess.

Once all of the bells had been picked up from the floor and his pants had been retrieved and put back on, he went to his ATM and ordered a new set of bells from his own account. He shipped them off to the villagers mail box, something he hadn’t thought to do when he first found the bag. He returned in shame to the bag he used for his own pleasure and put it away in a place he knew he would remember to disinfect the bells before returning them to the chain of supply and demand of the island.

He sat on the stool and winced. There were still 22 bells inside of his ass. “Shit,” he said, then he thought about the solution he had technically just proposed. That was for the morning though, and he returned once again to his book and sipped on his energy drink, pretending that nothing had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> thx, leave a comment on whatever cursed or non-cursed content you want me to write next, I got time to write it.


End file.
